Konoha's Tales
by Nara Suri
Summary: AU. OC. Sakura Haruno es una adolescente en un periodo difícil de su vida: El descubrimiento del sexo, su experiencia con el alcohol, el amor y el cigarrillo, la llevará en un torbellino de emociones. Después de todo, una historia explica muchas otras. Pre-cuela de Déséspérement vôtre. Sasusaku soft Sasosaku.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y/o los hechos que se cuenten a continuación me pertenecen en su TOTALIDAD.

**Notas del autor**: Y aquí estoy de nuevo con una nueva historia, lo cual es bastante gracioso porque tengo bastante tiempo que no publico. Esta historia, es la pre-cuela de una en curso, y en teoría es lo que pasó antes que nuestra protagonista arribase a Tokio. Decidí empezar con un capítulo algo fuerte con un lemmon/lime entre sus protagonistas. Sin más preámbulos ojala les guste.

**Advertencias**: Lemmon/Lime.

* * *

_(...) I feel so untouched,_

_And I want you so much,  
_

_That I just can't resist you...  
_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you. (...)  
_**  
**

* * *

**Konoha's Tales.**

**Prólogo.**

**Untouched**

**Nara_Suri**

Ese sábado en particular, hacía mucho calor. Estábamos en primavera casi que entrando el verano, por lo que el calor era más sofocante de lo habitual y el sol estaba en su punto para broncearse, pero nosotros preferimos quedarnos dentro un rato echando una partidita en la consola y dándonos uno que otro beso. Hacía casi mes y medio que éramos pareja, y el Uchiha parecía un bastante emocionado con la idea.

-. Anoche soñé contigo…- me soltó de golpe. Ambos jugamos _Smash Brothers_ en modo versus en la _wii_.

-. ¿Ah sí?- le pregunté. -. Pues tú siempre tienes sueños medios extraños conmigo.- dije con una risita. -. ¿En qué lago te ahogué esta vez?- él me entornó los ojos.

-. Eres una molestia…-me dijo matándome definitivamente ganando nuestra partida. -. K.O.- me dijo después de aniquilarme.

-. Que gracioso…- le dije remedándole como una niña pequeña. -. Y bien ¿Que vas a pedirme…?-

Había sido una apuesta tonta la del _Smash Brothers_ y ahora me iba a tocar remediarlo. Solo a mí se me había pasado por lo cabeza apostar con mi novio, un _friki_ consumado de tiempo completo a que podía ganarle una partida. Ahora después de haberme callado la boca tendría que aceptar cualquier estúpido castigo que a ese tonto se le ocurriese ponerme.

-. Quiero verte en ese lindo bañador azul.- me dijo con esa sonrisa arrogante.

-. Da igual…lo vas a ver cuando salgamos a la piscina.- le dije apoyada sobre la ventana cruzándome de brazos.

-. Anda…enséñamelo ¿Que más te da?- me dijo sentado apoyado en sus brazos.

-. Pues quítate tú la camiseta.- le reté. -. Y yo te enseño mi traje de baño-

-. Hmp…-

Lo que vieron mis ojos debía ser algo así como la perfección, cuando mi chico se quitó la playera roja y me dejó ver ese abdomen trabajado con esos músculos duros y los brazos de hombre. Se me secó la boca ante la sorpresa, Sasuke era extremadamente pudoroso y receloso de su cuerpo. De hecho, hoy sería la primera vez que iríamos a la piscina de su casa.

-. Te estoy esperando _Sakura_…- coño. Su voz me aturdió al instante.

Respire hondo ante de sacarme la blusa de tirillas azul rey dejando a la vista mi abdomen el sostén azul celeste de mi bikini. Metí el abdomen rogando porque no se me notase mucho la ligera pancita que ni los aerobics, ni los tratamientos estéticos han podido quitar. El Uchiha me dedicó una mirada extraña, pesada y hambrienta. Me mordí los labios, nerviosa. Justo cuando iba a desabrochar mi falda de mezclilla él se aclaró la garganta.

-. Ven aquí cariño…-me dijo con la voz ronca mis piernas de movieron por inercia hacia su persona. El moreno me tomó la mano y me sentó en sus piernas. -. Te vez muy guapa…- me dijo besándome el hombro.

-. ¿No querías que me te enseñara el bañador?- le pregunté algo nerviosa. Era la primera vez que me sentaba en las piernas de un chico.

-. Así vas perfecta…- su mano acarició mis muslos.

La boca del moreno se estrelló con la mía en un beso demandante y hambriento como muy rara vez. Sasuke era un tipo medido y acartonado, era el típico chico que toda madre quería para novio de su hija: guapo, de buena familia, educado, caballeroso y atento. Pero sabía yo mejor que nadie que era un hombre intenso, mandón y obsesionado con el control. Olvide mencionar…con las hormonas a millón.

Sus manos acariciaron mis piernas mientras su lengua y la mía se enredaba de manera exquisita, de repente me empezó a parecer que en esa habitación hacía mucho calor. Mis manos se posaron en su pecho duro y definido, las de él se posaron en mi espalda. Sus besos me estaban desquiciando. Cuando sentí sus dedos soltando la tirilla de la espalda la magia se esfumo.

-. ¿Qué coño haces?- le dije sorprendida cubriéndome el pecho voluminoso con las manos.

-. Lo siento yo…- estaba agitado. -. Estoy muy excitado lo siento…- seguía besándome. Yo me cubría el pecho con las manos, Sasuke tomó una de ellas y la puso sobre su bragueta.

En mis escasos 15 años había besado más hombres de los que me gustaría reconocer, y de tonta tenía muy poco, pero si algo había yo aprendido es a irme cuando la cosa de ponía fea. Varios de esos chicos que alguna vez besé querían meterse en mis bragas, varios de esos chicos querían si quiera al menos colar sus dedos entre mis piernas, pero por mas borracha que estuviese nunca había dejado que ninguno de ellos se propasase conmigo y si lo intentaban siempre había tenido a Sasori para salvarme el culo.

Sasuke quería meterse en mis bragas. Desde que éramos mejores amigos lo sabía, era como un secreto a voces, porque más de una vez mientras lo besaba cuando era mi mejor amigo había sentido algo que me punzaba en el vientre, porque una vez con una par de cubatas encima me confesó que yo era su fantasía sexual más grande y también porque en nuestras charlas de MSN habíamos hablado más de una vez de uno que otro tema poco casto. Pero a diferencia de los otros que querían hacerlo, Sasuke era mi novio y me gustaba, sentía por él cosas bastante fuertes, pero el miedo, la inexperiencia y los nervios no me dejarían ir más allá.

-. Discúlpame…-me pidió después de separarse un poco y tomar aire. -. Debes creer que…- estaba agitado. -. Yo…yo te amo y no…no quiero que pienses que solo quiero, acostarme contigo.- él mismo me amarró la tirilla del bikini.

Me acomode los pechos dentro del bikini y me puse en pie para sentarme al otro lado de la cama. El Uchiha se comía la cabeza y yo tampoco quería mirarle. Mi chico tenía la cabeza entre las manos impotente, tanto que me rompió el corazón el verle así.

-. No pasa nada…-le dije. -. Podemos hablarlo…- le expliqué. -. Es la primera vez que pasa y bueno...me has pillado desprevenida.-

-. No yo…me deje llevar. Tú me vuelves loco, me pones de una manera que ni te imaginas…-se acostó en la cama y yo me acerqué.

-. ¿Puedo abrazarte?- le pregunté. Él me atrajo hasta si y me acunó en sus brazos.

-. Molesta…-me dijo.

-. ¿Quieres hablar de sexo?- le pregunté recostada en su pecho.

-. Es incomodo. Sabes que yo…nunca he estado con nadie, tú misma fuiste mi primer beso.- era divertido ver cuán hablador era Sasuke estando los dos solos. -. Pero…me excitas muchísimo, tu cuerpo, tu cara, tu voz…todo.- la situación le frustraba de sobremanera.

-. Me…me da miedo que me duela.- le dije. -. Lamento no tener experiencia en esto-

-. A mí me alegra que no la tengas- me dio un beso corto en los labios.

-. Idiota- le espeté algo molesta.

Nos quedamos en silencio un rato abrazados en silencio, él parecía seguir comiéndose la cabeza.

-. Sakura...-me llamó. -. ¿Yo…te excito?-me preguntó dudoso. -. ¿Me deseas Sakura?-

-. Esto…pues estas como un tren-

-. No es eso a lo que me refiero…- sus manos se enredaban en mi pelo corto. -. Quiero saber si tú…te lubricas-

-. ¿Cómo…como que si me lubrico?- le miré extrañada.

-. Cuando…cuando las chicas se ponen cachondas se les moja ahí abajo- me dijo al oído, se me ruborizaron las mejillas. -. ¿Te ha pasado _molesta_?- me preguntó al oído.

-. Yo…- no sabía que decir. -. Creo que si- le dije también al oído.

-. Entonces ¿Te tocas amor?- me preguntó como quien dice un secretito.

-. ¿Qué si me toco qué?- le pregunté.

-. El coño.- me dijo al oído. -. Si te masturbas…-todos los colores se me subieron al rostro enseguida.

-. ¡No!- casi que le grité.

-. Vale…- me dijo. -. Pensé que si…- volví a acomodarme en su regazo. -. No tiene nada de malo.-me besó el pelo. -. En internet dice que las chicas lo hacen tanto como nosotros, los chicos- sus dedos acariciaban mi brazos. -. Mientras sea pensando en mi, pues me mola.- me bromeo.

-. ¿Tú…te tocas?- le pregunté algo no convencida.

-. Si…bastante.- me mordí el labio.

-. ¿Y… se siente bien?-

-. ¿Tocar? Sí mucho.- un hormigueo se apoderó de mis piernas. -. Y cuando llegas al orgasmo se siente increíble, pero no dura mucho.-

-. ¿Cada cuanto…ya sabes…te la jalas?- me sentía tonta.

-. Muchas…mínim veces al día. Lo hago más seguido desde que somos novios, tenerte dando vueltas por ahí me pone demasiado.- su boca se encontró con la mía suavemente mis manos palparon sus músculos. -. Me imagino que te harás una idea, sobre quien es la fuente de mis fantasías- su mano me acariciaba el vientre. -. ¿Tú nunca...lo ha intentado si quiera?-

-. Una vez…lo intente.- le confesé. -. Me metí un dedo pero me dolió y paré.- él me dio una sonrisa.

-. Seguro no te habías excitado lo suficiente.- nos dimos un beso corto en los labios. -. Tienes que estar muy bien lubricada y dilatada.-me besó la barbilla.

-. ¿No que eres virgen?- le bromee.

-. Estuve documentándome…- me dio un ligero mordisquito en el cuello.

-. ¿Por qué?- dije en un susurro.

-. Porque, en algún punto cuando las cosas se den, quiero ser capaz de darte placer.- me besó la frente. -. Poder estimularte bien, que te corras y disfrutes.- su mano hacia círculos en mi vientre. -. Me excita mucho la idea de poder darte placer.-

-. Me da mucho miedo que me duela…- le confesé. -. Y me aterra la idea de quedarme embarazada.-

-. Yo no tengo prisa alguna- trazaba círculos en mi ombligo -. No tengo que penetrarte para darte placer- me dijo con una sonrisa arrogante. -. Así que no hay riesgo…- sus dedos caminaban como piernecitas de enano sobre mi esternón. -. Hacer el amor no es solo penetración…-

-. ¿Ah no?- le pregunté sentándome sorprendida.

-. No.- me dio un beso en el centro de la espalda y se sentó a mi lado. -. Es una relación de confianza- me besó el hombro. -. Caricias, toques, besos, eso también es hacer el amor.- me dio un beso casto en la boca. -. ¿Sabes? Me gustaría mucho algo así…desnudarnos, besarnos enteros, tocar tus pechos, lamerlos, acariciarte el sexo suavecito y enseñarte a tocarte. Que te lubriques y te corras, y luego me digas como es que te gusta para volverte a hacer venir.- me dijo al oído y sentí las piernas como si fueran gelatina. -. Suelo pensar en eso cuando me masturbo...-

-. ¿Te desnudarías tu también?- le pregunté al oído.

-. Sí…- me respondió de la misma manera. -. Me gustaría mucho que me tocaras también, enseñarte a darme placer.- me mordió el lóbulo de manera sensual.

-. Sasuke _kun_…- le llamé mordiéndome yo los labios.

-. Dime…- me besaba la nuca y su nariz me hacía cosquillas.

-. Yo…me gusta la idea de hacerlo.- le mire a los ojos. –. Solo….no me penetres, vamos lento por favor…-

-. ¿Segura que es lo que tú quieres?- me preguntó dudoso.

-. Quiero hacerlo…- le dije. -. Pero poco a poco, prométeme que pararemos si algo no me gusta.-

-. Te lo juro…-tomó mis manos y las besó. -. Quiero que estés cómoda- se acomodó frente a mí. -. ¿Quieres que me desnude yo primero?-me preguntó.

-. ¿Tenemos que desnudarnos…del todo?- pregunté dudosa.

-. Yo no tengo nada debajo de la bermuda de playa- se encogió de hombros. -. Pero si te sientes incomoda podemos tocarnos sobre el bañador.- el pulso de me aceleraba de pensar en la idea de sus manos sobre mi piel.

Le besé tímidamente y él enseguida me correspondió. No era para nada medido, no era el Sasuke aniñado y correcto de siempre. Me besaba como hombre, como buscando lío, como aquellos tíos con los que solía enrollarme antiguamente cada que me iba de juerga. Sus piernas rodearon las mías sobre la cama y sentí su lengua abrirse paso entre mi boca buscando la mía.

Me habían besado así antes, unos tres o cuatro veces en la vida. Le respondí, me aferré a su espalda, la temperatura de mi cuerpo subía pese al aire acondicionado, sus manos estaban en ese lugar indefinido entre la espalda y el trasero. Me faltaba un poco el aire, era realmente intenso, Sasuke me recostó suavemente sobre la cama. Me separé con cariño para tomar aire.

Ambos nos sonreímos, él volvió a besarme en la boca y poco a poco fue descendiendo a mi barbilla. Tenía los ojos cerrados disfrutando de sus labios en mi cuello mientras me acariciaba las piernas. Sentía un calor extraño y el pecho duro e hinchado, las manos del Uchiha me sacaron de mi letargo. Mi chico me ladeo una sonrisa de esas que solo él sabe dar y yo solo asentí dando mi consentimiento a la par que sentía la faldita de mezclilla bajando por mis piernas y algo que palpitaba en el centro de mi cuerpo.

-. ¿Tienes frío?- me preguntó el moreno mientras nos besábamos.

-. No…-le dije con la voz ahogada antes sus besos en la zona detrás de mis orejas. -. De…de hecho tengo algo de calor…mucho.-

-. Tus pechos están duros.- sentí su mano sobre mi seno izquierdo apretándolo suavemente. -. ¿Te gusta que te toque así?- preguntó.

-. Sí…sí.- él apretó con fuerza y yo jadee.

-. Te estás excitando.- Me dijo al oído. Así qué de esto se trataba.

Había sentido antes escozor antes. Era una punzada constante en el sexo, como si tuviese pulso propio. Lo había sentido varias veces cuando jugaba con mis muñecas a su noche de bodas. Lo había sentido cuando estuve en la casa de mi mejor amiga y vimos algunos de esos vídeos pornográficos que encontramos en el pc de su hermano o cuando leía un _fanfic_ con un _lemmon_ fuerte. Sasuke amasaba mis pechos suavemente, tanto que me hacia gemir. Sentí algo viscoso escurrir entre mis piernas, grité al sentir los dedos de mi novio entre mi pezón sobre la tela del bikini. Aquello bajó más rápidamente entre mis piernas, pero estaba completamente segura que no era la regla porque se me había ido hacia unos cuatro días. Que vale, yo era irregular pero no a ese grado.

-. Sasuke kun...- le llamé. -. Pa...paremos- le dije mientras el moreno me besaba la clavícula y seguía amasando mis pechos. verdad- mi chico se detuvo en sus caricias.

-. ¿Qué va mal preciosa?- me preguntó preocupado. -. ¿He sido muy brusco?- yo negué con la cabeza y me puse colorada.

-. Me da pena decirte- me mordí los labios. -. Necesito ir al baño... Es que- dudé un poco. Sasuke me miro confundido. -. Es que creo que me ha bajado la regla- mire hacia otro lado y él me miro extrañado.

-. ¿No te vino la regla la semana pasada? Por eso no fuimos a la piscina con tus amigas- la sola idea ye el recordase mis ciclos menstruales no me hacía gracia.

-. Si- dije entre dientes. -. Siento algo que me está bajando- le explique. -. Me puedes dejar ir al baño a revisarme.- Le pedí. Él se quitó de encima frustrado y yo salí disparada al baño.

Me mire en el espejo con el pelo revuelto y el bikini algo desajustado. Estaba agitada, los pechos me dolían a mares y podía ver mis pezones erectos sobre el bañador. Pero lo que de verdad me preocupaba era aquello que salía de mi sexo, que también dolía y sentía arder, me senté en la tapa del excusado y deslice las bragas de mi bikini hacia abajo.

Un hilillo de una especie de babaza transparente bajó de mi sexo mientras lo separaba de las bragas, que completamente llenas de ese flujo extraño. Hurgue un poco con mis dedos suavemente y el gustito que me dio fue increíble, paré de miedo y busque algo de papel para limpiarme un poco esa baba viscosa, que ya me había mojado los muslos. Cuando retire la mayor parte de ella me puse de nuevo la braga y me mojé un poco la cara para apaciguar el bochorno que cargaba. Acto seguido, volví al cuarto donde el Uchiha se encontraba parado cerca de la ventana.

-. ¿Y bien?- me preguntó al verme llegar.

-. Falsa alarma...- dije apenada dirigiéndome a la ventana donde él estaba recargado.

-. Pongamos algo de música- sugirió. Él tomó su IPod y puso una canción de Hoobastank, casualmente una que me había dedicado algún tiempo atrás.

Sasuke me miró de arriba abajo y se relamió los labios. Cuando llegue a la ventana me plantó otro beso fogoso donde me toqueteó el culo sobre las bragas. Yo me sobresalte un poco, la última vez que me había dado un beso así fue en uno de mis juegos después de provocarlo. En un acto de atrevimiento me aventure a tocarle el suyo también, a lo que él sonrió entre el beso. Siempre me han gustado los tíos con buena retaguardia.

-. Estas húmeda...- me dijo entre besos, aún parados. -. Tu vagina esta lubricando...eso es lo que te ha pasado- estábamos con nuestras frentes pegadas. -. Te has puesto cachonda...- me bromeó.

-. No yo...- él no me dejó seguir porque me mandó otro beso.

Mi chico me cargó en sus brazos y yo aferré sus caderas con mis piernas, él nos tumbó de nuevo en su cama. El moreno quedó acostado y yo encima de él, por lo que use mis manos para recargarme en su tórax trabajado lleno de lunares. El Uchiha no perdió punto y me acomodó más arriba de su cuerpo.

Una quemazón me hizo dar un quejido cuando bajo mi sexo aún con las bragas del bikini sentí el pene duró aún vestido de mi chico en toda su magnificencia. Un calor morboso se me subió al cuerpo. Sasuke me apretaba con más violencia y yo gemía aturdida por las caricias. Me removí agitada y la fricción de nuestros sexos me puso a mil. Sentía el coño de nuevo pegajoso y goce exquisito cada que me rozaba.

-. ¡Joder Sakura!- bramó agitado. -. Que rico que te estás moviendo-

La mano traviesa del Uchiha se coló debajo del sostén de mi bikini amasando piel con piel mi pecho derecho que se endurecía ante su tacto, yo jadeaba incoherencias mientras nos besábamos como nunca. Sus manitas expertas volvieron a desamarrar la tirilla de atrás del sostén por lo que el bikini cayó hacia adelante exponiendo mis pechos erectos.

La calentura me subía como una ola que quemaba mi cuerpo, Sasuke mamaba mis pechos y me excitaba cada vez más. Sentía los muslos pegajosos y el sexo hinchado, las manos de mi chico viajaban a mis caderas y me tocaban el trasero sin reparo alguno. El moreno me tenía a su merced. Aventure mis manos a tocar su miembro sobre la malla de playa, a lo que mi chico me mordisqueo con algo más de violencia.

Había sentido esta palpitar antes, era un recuerdo vago e infantil, cuando me primo me contó ese manera algo gráfica como era que mis _barbies_ y mis _kens_ podían hacer bebes, lo había sentido siendo niña cuando con mi mejor amiga habíamos visto aquellos vídeos porno que su hermano mayor tenía en aquel viejo ordenador de mesa y la había sentido en Ichirakus, mientras bailaba esa única vez con Sasori mas ebria que una cubata mientras él me apretaba para que no me cállese. Sasuke me dio la vuelta quedando yo bajo su cuerpo nuevamente.

-. Estas cachonda...- se sonrió.

Y era cierto, desde luego mi novio no se equivocaba al respecto, su mano bajó por mi ombligo y se dirigió concienzudamente a mi sexo cubierto por las bragas del bikini. Con su índice y corazón me recorría de arriba a abajo sin reparo mientras me besaba la boca rozando su lengua con la mía. Mi vientre ardía como mi centro y los gemidos de me ahogaban en la boca. Era una quemazón directa, y excitante, totalmente alejada del roce anterior.

Los dedos del Uchiha dejaron de tocarme y su mano plena se posó en mi vientre mientras me besaba el pecho izquierdo, bajó lentamente colándose entre mis bragas y yo cerré los ojos ante la bomba de sensaciones nuevas y prohibidas que estaba experimentando. Se detuvo en el monte de Venus donde me miró buscando aprobación. Me mordí los labios de anticipación, y asentí suavemente. El moreno me beso en los labios con dulzura y sus dedos corazón se perdió entre mis pliegues.

El vientre se me tensó y el cuerpo se me estremeció al sentir su dedo acariciarme el sexo con ternura. Era un roce morboso y el centro me palpitaba a mil por hora a la par del corazón. Mis jadeos se ahogaban en su boca, la punta de su dedo corazón me rozaba la entrada con delicadeza y eso me tenía demasiado excitada.

-. ¿Te gusta?- me preguntó con morbo.

-. Ujummm- dije jadeante.

-. Estas hecha agua...- estaba echado sobre su costado, dejando nuestros rostros a la misma altura, mis pechos estaban expuestos y su mano libre me acariciaba el vientre. -. ¿Puedo...?- me preguntó. Yo no pensaba con claridad su dedo me quemaba entre las piernas.

-. Sasuke...yo...- mi respiración era pesada casi como un lamento.

-. ¿Quieres que lo haga yo primero?- su mano se detuvo y salió de entré mis bragas. Yo asentí.

Sasuke se tumbó del todo sobre la cama y ambas manos tiraron de su malla de playa hasta las rodillas donde después de un par de pataleadas estuvo totalmente desnudo sobre la cama. Me recosté en mi costado para mirarle, era un hombre hermoso. Tenía las piernas trabajadas, los surcos de la pelvis marcados y la piel blanca como de porcelana. Su apéndice se removía un poco inquieto ligeramente inclinado hacia la izquierda, estaba completamente erecto, tieso y lleno de venas, era de un color un poco más oscuro que la piel del moreno, con la cabeza rosada, esponjosa y brillante.

-. No pasa nada cariño, no va hacerte nada- me dijo al yo haberle sacado el cuerpo, al quedarse recostado sobre su costado. -. Estoy más duro que nunca- me dijo después de besarme, la cabeza de su miembro me quemaba en el vientre.

Cerré los ojos cuando su sus dedos volvieron a tocarme de manera delicada sobre la malla de baño, por lo que cuando me deslizó éstas, estaba lo suficientemente excitada como para no oponerme.

Y allí estábamos ambos desnudos, frente a frente mirándonos con una risita cómplice echados sobre nuestros costados, con los sexos ardiendo y _Breaking Benjamin_ en el fondo sonado. Mis mejillas estaban sonrojadas de vergüenza, el Uchiha me besó suavemente con la lengua colándose entre mis labios de manera calmada, sentí sus dedos acariciarme el sexo por encima y su dedo corazón colarse suavemente de nuevo por mi hendidura. Se sentía bien, morboso y caliente.

-. Túmbate preciosa...- me dijo mientras nos dábamos besos cortos. Yo le hice caso y él se puso sobre mí. -. Voy a darte placer- me dijo muy decidido. -. Abre las piernas...- me seguí por sus palabras y su mano su directo a mi centro. Cerré las extremidades instintivamente.

-. No- le paré. -. Me...me va a doler- él volvió a besarme sin mover la mano.

-. Te juro que no...- me miraba a los ojos como si me estuviese diciendo la verdad más grande del mundo. -. Seré delicado- me aseguró. -. Te prometo que solo vas a sentir placer- le besé nerviosa y luego asentí.

Me acomodé en la cama quedando en el centro de la misma, con la cabeza reposando en una de las almohadas. Los brazos descansaban a cada lado y mis senos seguían erguidos, tenía las piernas abiertas y dobladas con el sexo expuesto. A mi chico se le resecó la boca y me miró con la mirada más morbosa que alguien me hubiese dado en la vida.

-. ¿Va algo mal?- le pregunté nerviosa cubriéndome el pecho con el brazo y mordiéndome los labios.

-. Shhh...no te cubras- me pidió alargando la mano para retirar mi brazo. -. No va nada mal- su miembro se movía inquieto y él se acarició levemente. -. Solo...quiero guardar esta imagen para siempre-

Me dio un beso en la frente y fue descendiendo por mi cara, cuello, tórax y abdomen. Jugueteo con mi ombligo mientras me estimulaba uno de mis pechos, mientras el deseo me consumía y sentía como el sexo se me empapaba más.

-. Eres perfecta...- me susurró besando ese punto dudoso entre el vientre y el monte de Venus. -. Quiero que nunca olvides este momento- sus besos volvieron a ascender. -. Abre los ojos...mírame- mis orbes se encontraron con esos ojos negros como el carbón mirándome con la boca sobre mi tripa. -. Eres mía...solo mía- tomó mi barbilla y subió a darme un beso. -. La primera y la última...- su boca en mi cuello y el calor metido en la piel. -. La única.- sus besos pararon delicadamente. Me mordí los labios y sentí sus dedos en la hendidura.

Sasuke me tocó a lo largo de la abertura y yo me estremecí entre las sábanas, era un toque suave pero intenso, cerré los ojos por instinto. El moreno expuso mi vagina con dos de sus dedos y con su otra mano me tocó la parte superior haciéndome gemir, era un toque jodidamente nuevo.

-. ¿Te gusta?- me preguntó tocando. Yo asentí balbuceado y él sonrió arrogante. -. Donde te estoy tocando es tu clítoris. Sirve para darte placer- su toque de hizo más intenso y las piernas me flaqueaban. -. Leí que así se masturban las chicas- a duras penas le hoy estaba turbada de tanto placer, ansiosa y con un nudo en el vientre. -. Me alegra que la estés pasando bien cariño...- era un jodido guarro. -. Abre los ojos...mírame- dijo demandante. -. Mírame...eso me excita- abrí los ojos como pude. -. Así preciosa...- sentía las putas piernas hechas una gelatina. -. Quiero que lo recuerdes...quiero que sea en mi en quien pienses cada que te corras- yo estrujaba las sábanas entre mis dedos con una jodida presión en el vientre que me estaba matando. -. Eres mía...solo mía.-

Esas palabras fueron suficientes para que la tensión en mi vientre se soltase como un nudo y me hiciera estremecerme a par que solté un gemido demasiado audible para mi gusto. Mi pecho subía y bajaba agitado y duro como una roca. Los dedos de Sasuke pararon de tocarme y yo solo podía ver su cara, sentía como su estuviese muerta. Sentía como el coño se me contraía y ese flujo pegajoso salir de mi cuerpo. Al fondo los acordes de Santana en esa canción que hizo con Steve Tyler resonaban mientras sentía por todo mí ser el orgasmo.

-. Te corriste- mi chico estaba sobre mi besándome desnudo. -. ¿Se sintió rico?- era un jodido pervertido.

-. Si...-me mordí los labios.

-. Visto que es buenísimo el orgasmo.- me dio un beso muerto de risa y más duro que una roca.-. ¿Te animarías a hacerlo de nuevo?-me preguntó intrigado. Él estaba como una moto de la calentura punzándome con el pene en el vientre. Yo asentí y su mano de deslizó de nuevo a tocarme.

-. Para...me molesta un poco- Sasuke detuvo su mano.

-. Estas sensible, es normal...- volvimos a besarnos.

Sentía las piernas sueltas y el cuerpo relajado. Mi chico tocaba cada parte de mi anatomía con el cuidado de un artista y nos reíamos cómplices entre besos, lametones y pequeños mordiscos. Me dejó besarle el pecho y mordisquear un poco sus pezones, lugar donde el moreno era realmente sensible. Mi mano tocó suavemente la cabeza de su miembro y él se estremeció.

-. Me tienes brutísimo- me agarró el trasero con fuerza. -. Tócame así nena...me gusta- estaba ronco de placer y sentí mi sexo palpitando de nuevo. Mi palma frotaba su cabeza y él me destrozaba los labios con sus besos. -. Bájate un momento amor...- me dijo con cariño.

Le hice caso y él se puso sobre su costado mientras que yo estaba tumbada. Su falo estaba completamente erecto, me parecía grande y grueso, lleno de venas hinchadas. Me besó la mano y luego me la dirigió a mi sexo, yo estaba hecha una sopa con el coño completamente encharcado por la corrida. Sasuke me besó mientras mi mano se metía entre mis pliegues y los dedos se me llenaban de ese flujo transparente.

-. ¿Duele aun?- me dijo entre besos. La excitación se apoderó de mí de nuevo.

-. No...- dije agitada. El moreno guiaba mis dedos mientras me chupeteaba uno de mis pechos.

-. Caliéntate linda...- era un pervertido de mi peor que guiaba mis dedos. -. Quiero que se te ponga bien mojadito ese conejito- las mejillas se me arrebolaron de vergüenza. -.Y ponerte cachondísima.- me mordí los labios mientras mi dedos toqueteaban mi sexo. -. Porque nos vamos a tocar juntitos...- me mordió un pezón y yo gemí dispuesta. -. Abre bien las piernas molesta...- le hice caso excitada con los ojos cerrados.

El moreno soltó mi mano y yo me quede quieta esperando una nueva caricia. Me introdujo la punta del dedo corazón en la vagina y me lo movió rítmicamente, una sensación divertida me atacó. El Uchiha me dijo que me siguiera estimulando, orden que acaté. Tenía el clítoris abultado e hinchado, mientras mi chico le hacía el amor con la lengua dentro de mi boca. Justo cuando sentía el cuerpo convulsionar nuevamente la penetración se detuvo y detuvo mi mano. Tenía toda la palma llena de esa baba.

-. Me encanta verte disfrutar...- dijo arrogantemente. -. Pero yo también quiero placer y que lo compartamos...- iba a limpiarme la mano en la sábana, pero él me lo impidió. -. Ven cariño no te limpies...estimúlame- puso mi mano en su polla y se la meneo. -. Así linda...rápido quiero alcanzarte.- dejó que mi mano fuese sola.

Su pene se ponía más rígido aun, mientras mi novio me amasaba los pechos duros. El sexo me palpitaba y necesita urgentemente que me lo tocarán. Apreté las piernas y la fricción me provocó un placer demasiado bueno. Mi mano jalaba vigorosamente.

-. Escupe tu manita y sigue...- me pidió ronco. Le hice caso sin dejar de apretar las piernas. -. No hagas eso...abre...- me dijo como una orden. -. Abre cariño...yo te sobo- abrí las piernas y su mano me frotó. -. Jalála rápido...estas que te corres y quiero hacerlo contigo- no tarde en volver a estar al borde del abismo llamado orgasmo. Al fondo sonaba _Untouched_ de _The Veronicas_.

La tensión en mi vientre se liberó como caudal incontenible. El gemido que salió de mi garganta rompió nuestro beso y un líquido espeso y caliente me cubrió la mano derecha y me salpicó el abdomen, los pechos y las piernas. Sasuke tenía los ojos cerrados y los labios apretados y esa sensación de haber muerto me embarga también. Tanto que creo que me quede dormida unos minutos.

Desperté al sentir frio al sentir el aire acondicionado, tenía el cuerpo desnudo y algo que empezaba a cubrirme. Sasuke estaba de pie, ya vestido y me arropaba con una manta mientras me miraba con una ternura indescriptible. Instintivamente tomé la manta y cubrí mi desnudez, él se sonrió arrogante y se sentó a mi lado.

-. No quería despertarte…-tenía la cobija hasta las narices y estaba muerta de vergüenza. -. ¿Estás cansada?- me preguntó dándome un beso en la frente.

-. Más o menos.- le dije.

-. ¿Te apetece bañarte en la piscina?- me preguntó. -. ¿O…prefieres dormir?-

-. ¿Qué hora es?- le pregunté.

-. Son casi las 4…- me dio un beso y yo me sonroje. -. Ha bajado un poco el sol, está haciendo un calor imposible.-

-. Podemos ir a la piscina.- dije muerta de vergüenza de solo recordar lo que habíamos hechos.

-. Vale…- dijo acostándose en la cama. -. Tu bañador esta en el cuarto de baño.- me aclaró.

-. Te puedes….ir.- le dije para que se largase y pudiese ir en paz a buscarlo. -. Quiero cambiarme…-

-. Molesta…-me dijo. -. Nadie te impide que te cambies…-

-. Sasuke no vas a verme desnuda…- dije inflando los cachetes.

-. Acabo de hacerlo…. - me dijo dándome una pirada picara.

-. Idiota…- dije entre dientes.

-. Molesta…-me dio un beso.

Le empujé y me puse de pie envolviendo mi cuerpo desnudo con la cobija caminando hacia el baño a ponerme el bañador. Cuando me desnudé en el baño me di cuenta que no tenía restos de esperma en el cuerpo e incluso tenía el sexo sin restos de aquella babaza. Me puse el bikini y me arregle el cabello rosado que me daba a los hombros. Era como si hubiese tenido un sueño muy vivido y de solo recordarlo desnudo las piernas me temblaban. Unas ganas incontenibles de fumar un cigarro me embargaron, pero me las aplaqué a punta de agua fría en lavado.

-. ¿Todo bien amor?- me preguntó al verme salir de baño.

-. Sí.- me encogí de hombros, pero mi mente no pudo evitar volver a ese momento cuando desnudos nos comíamos a besos mientras nos tocábamos vigorosamente.

-. Tienes una cara…-me dijo con su usual arrogancia. -. De recién follada que ni te enteras cariño…-me dio un beso en la frente.

-. Júrame que no vas a decirle una palabra a nadie de lo pasó aquí.- le dije mientras él me besaba con sus manos en mi espalda.

-. Eres molesta.- me dijo mirándome duramente. -. Nunca compartiría eso con nadie. Es un momento tuyo y mío.-me dio un beso en la frente y me torció una sonrisa. -. Lo que haga yo con mi novia es mi problema.- me apretó suavemente el trasero. -. ¿La pasaste bien?- me preguntó.

-. Sí…-dije con vergüenza.

-. Es lo único que me importa…-me besó suavemente. -. Me excitó mucho verte sentir placer- me dio unas palmaditas suaves en el trasero.

-. ¿Podemos irnos a la piscina?- pregunté.

-. Molesta…-dicho esto nos encaminamos hacia allá.

* * *

¿Reviews?


	2. I

**Disclaimer**: Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Solo los utilizo sin un valor pecuniario para un mero desahogo mental. Por tanto la historia y/o los hechos que se cuenten a continuación me pertenecen en su TOTALIDAD.

**Notas del autor**: bueno, me ha costado pero aquí está. Creo que empezaré a alternar entre la Sakura de 13 años y la Sakura de 15, para que conozcan bien a los dos. Sin mas preámbulos.

**Advertencias**: Ninguna.

* * *

_(...)My plug in baby,_

_Crucifies my enemies,_

_When I'm tired of giving._

_My plug in baby,_

_In unbroken virgin realities,_

_Is tired of living (...)_

* * *

**Konoha's Tales.**

**I.**

**Plug in Baby**

**Nara_Suri**

Nací en Konoha, un pueblo costero a una hora de Tokio, en el año de 1993. Mi familia era una de esas familias de clase media-alta donde ambos padres trabajan, sin embargo como hija única nunca me faltó absolutamente nada en sentido material, de hecho tuve una vida bastante acomodada llena de lujos y viajes, aunque claro me hubiese gustado que a veces tuviesen al menos un poco más de tiempo, si quiera para revisarme las tareas o asistir a mis actos del colegio.

Nunca había sido una niña particularmente extrovertida, era más bien tímida y fantasiosa. Mis profesores me describían como todo un genio con problemas de socialización. Mi mente desde siempre fue rápida, pero distraída. De hecho mi madre cuando era apenas un bebé pensaba que tenía autismo. No me atraían las cosas banas, y mis padres no me permitieron tener aquella vida de jugar con vecinos o hacer una pijamada, por lo que el colegio privado tan _snob_ donde solía estudiar era casi un bicho raro.

Mi apacible vida familiar se rompió en dos un abril 2003, cuando agentes del cuerpo especial japonés entraron a mi casa y revisaron hasta el último alfiler con una orden de cateo a las 5 am. Ese día mi padre me llevó a casa de mi tío para que me alistase para ir al colegio, sin entender nada de lo que sucedía en mi universo de niña de 9 años, porque ese mismo día, sería el último que mi madre dormiría conmigo en los próximos 6 años, cuando fue apresada y procesada por un delito de lavado de dinero que hasta hoy me jura que jamás cometió.

Mi padre lo hizo lo mejor que pudo, no le culpo por nada, apañártelas solo con una hija pequeña y teniendo a tu esposa en la cárcel no ha de ser una situación fácil de llevar. No tuve más figuras femeninas que las nanas, el único lujo que se permitieron después de lo de mi madre. Tuve que decir adiós a mi apartamento de 240 m2, a tener un chofer a mi entera disposición, al ballet, las clases de natación, mi colegio de pijos y mis veranos en Estados Unidos. Los domingos en el club, pasaron a ser en una celda fría, en aquel horrendo y escalofriante lugar. Nos cambiamos al departamento de soltera de mi madre, en un edificio asqueroso, en un buen barrio, y entre en un colegio de promedios académicos excelentes y gente bien, pero ya no me encontraba en ese mundo rosa en el que siempre había vivido.

El cambio de colegio y lo de mi madre no ayudó, tenía solo un par de amigas Nadesico y Misa y el resto de nuestros compañeros se burlaban de nosotras. "_Hay van las raras_" "_Pero mira que feas son esas tías_" "_Partida de pringadas_" eran los apelativos que oímos desde temprana edad en el colegio. Los cambios físicos no ayudaban: me crecieron los pechos cuando ninguna de mis compañeras lo hacía, mi cuerpo era el de una mujer, con las caderas redondeadas y la cintura estrecha y para colmo de todo tenía un carácter de los mil demonios.

Los años pasaron y las burlas se hicieron acciones, marginándonos por completo. Las tres éramos la paria, víctimas de abusos verbales y hasta físicos orquestados por la psicóloga del colegio, para entonces tenía 13 años y estaba coladita por un compañero de clases que no me daba ni la hora. Yo era la fea, la chica de gafas, borde y con una mala leche que ni te enteras. Nunca conté nada a mis padres, no quería volverme una carga más ante las deudas y problemas económicos que tenían. Me retraía aun mas interesándome por el mundo _Otaku_ y la escritura. En ese tiempo escribí mi primer cuento y Misa y yo buscamos una que otra aventura.

-. ¿Segura que tu hermano no se dará cuenta?-

-. Que no…- me dijo. -. La llenaremos con agua después y no se dará cuenta…-decía Misa con la botella de Vino Chino.

-. No estoy segura…-le dije.

-. ¡Vamos Sakura! ¡Somos las únicas empollonas que no se han echado un traguito!-

-. Vale pero…solo un poco. Mi papá me mata como me sienta tufo.- tomé la botella y me la llevé a la boca. El sabor dulzón y barato de ese vino me mareo enseguida. -. ¡Qué asco!-grité.

-. A ver…-ella probó un poco y casi que lo escupe. -. ¡Puto asco!-

Por muy asqueroso que supiese nos bebimos ambas el resto de la botella, mientras escuchábamos canciones al azar y nos reíamos como tontas. No estaba borracha, a decir verdad pero si me sentía bastante exaltada y con la adrenalina recorriéndome en las venas. Misa vomitó en el baño y decía que se sentía mareada, ese sería el principio de un periodo oscuro.

Al no aprobar el curso Misa fue transferida de colegio a un cuchitril cerca a su casa donde solo habían vagos de otros colegios que también había desaprobado sus cursos. Allí conoció a mi primo Ray, la oveja negra de la familia quien con solo 14 años tenía un historial de alcohol, cigarro y mujeres que dejaba a más de uno pasmado. Ray y yo nos habíamos criado juntos dado que su abuela, tía de mi madre, había colaborado mucho cuidándome y bueno…él vivía allí dado que su madre había sido una desobligada adicta a las drogas que los abandono. Yo tenía 13 años y en esa época abusaba bastante del delineador.

-. Venga…no le puedes decir nada a mi abuela que nos mata…-puso el encendedor cerca a mi boca y yo aspire hondo.

-. Que no hombre…- le dije con el cigarro metido en la boca.

-. Aspira…-le hice caso. Acto seguido empecé a toser como una posesa.

-. Qué asco…-le tire al piso y le pise, aun tosiendo.

-. Es lo mejor…que tú seas una empollona que no sabe fumar es tu problema…-se encogió de hombros.

-. ¡No soy ninguna empollona! ¡A ver! ¡Dame otro!- le grité. Ray me miró con reprobación y me alargó la cajetilla.

Tomé el cigarro y le arrebaté el mechero, decidida. Me lo llevé a la boca y prendí torpemente el fuego con la adrenalina corriéndome por las venas como loca, descubrí que si aspiraba rápido y botaba el humo con la misma rapidez, no me ahogaba. Cuando lo hice me sentí grande, recuerdo que ahora hasta me enternece. En aquella época me sentía toda una experta cuando no sabía que el humo baja por la garganta, lo retienes en el pecho y luego es que lo exhalas. Esa noche probé absolutamente nada.

Tuve mi primer beso a los 13 años, con un amigo de Ray que se llamaba Toshiro, fue una experiencia bastante babosa y horrenda. Ese día Misa y yo habíamos, habíamos quedado con ellos de ir a fumar a la playa. Realmente no me gustaba Toshiro, es mas no me molaba pero nada, sin embargo entre las cervezas y la botella de sake nos hemos puesto a jugar a la botella. A Misa le ha tocado, besar a mi primo y de verdad puso cara de asco, así que cuando me llegó la hora a mí, lo que antes me parecía espeluznante se volvió asqueroso. Recuerdo que al fondo escuchábamos BlackSabbath, Psycoman con Ozzy. Lo recuerdo, porque mientras me besaba con el amigo de Ray nos interrumpió uno de los hombres más guapos que haya visto en mi vida.

-. Ray…-le llamó.

-. Hombre… ¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó mi primo dándose un abrazo con aquel chico.

Era sin duda mayor que nosotros por tres o cuatro años, parecía de 18 y nosotros solo éramos unos críos, que el mayor apenas rayaba los 14. Era un ginger, cabello rojo, piel extremadamente pálida y unos ojos grises preciosos; media cerca de metro setenta y cinco, delgado, de compleción normal. Vestía jeans rotos, camiseta negra de The Ramones y una guitarra al hombro. Me dejó tonta y a Misa también. Ni siquiera reparó en nosotras, se sacó un cigarrillo y hablo con mi primo cerca de los espolones de la playa, luego se perdió en la noche.

-. ¿Qué quería ese tío?- le pregunté curiosa.

-. ¿Es que te ha gustado?- preguntó. -. Es un amigo…ha venido a buscar hierva- le miré indignada.

-. ¿Estás fumando marihuana?- le pregunté.

-. No tonta…yo no consumo.- me aclaró. -. Solo la vendo…bueno la vendemos…-dijo aclarándome que Toshiro también lo hacía. -. Trabajamos para uno que le dicen El Tío, nos ha dejado algunos paquetes de hierba y la vendemos.- tragué en seco.

-. Mi tía te mata como sepa…-le dije.

-. Bah…la tengo escondida en la ventana de arriba del baño. Que ni se entera mi abuela…además que le saco una pasta tremenda cuando nos vamos de juerga, esos tíos los músicos le jalan bastante.- dijo haciendo alusión al que había venido.

-. Oh…-

-. Algún día…te llevare a alguna, pero ya sabes que no puedes decir a donde vamos.- me exigió.

-. Vale…-me sentía confundida al conocer el nuevo trabajo de mi primo.

-. Venga…te invito unas cervezas.- pasó su brazo por mis hombros y nos giramos a ver a Misa y a Toshiro, quien para nuestra sorpresa se estaban besando.

Un par de semanas después, conseguí el permiso de papá y me quedé a dormir donde mi tía. Ella se durmió a eso de las 8:30 por lo que, cuando nos escalamos la reja y nos escapamos de la casa sería sobre las 10. Caminamos hasta el portal de Toshiro quien nos esperaba ansioso, con una botella de Sake envuelta en papel. Le pegué dos tragos, sintiendo mis piernas algo mas sueltas. Tomamos un taxi y llegamos hasta el pleno centro de Konoha, en el barrio viejo donde entramos en un bar de mala muerte. Ray se prendió un cigarro, al que le di apenas dos caladas y luego me lo pasó.

Había una pequeña tarima no muy alta donde reposaban, una batería, un bajo, dos guitarras y un teclado. Estaba prácticamente oscuro y un reflector que parpadeaba constantemente te daba una sensación de estar en _slow motion_ fuertísima, que sumado al cigarro y el alcohol podía noquearte en una media hora. Ray me mandó a la barra, donde me pidió una caña y me ha dejado un paquete de cigarros. Me dijo a su vez, que no hablase con nadie, era oscuro…pero me sentía mayor, poderosa y con una adrenalina indescriptible. Si mis padres supiesen donde estaba, muy seguramente estaría en un convento.

-. Eh…guapa ¿Te tomas algo?-preguntó un chico con acento extraño.

-. ¿Perdón?- pregunté descolocada al ver de quien se trataba.

Engalanado con unos jeans rasgados, una camisa negra y una camisa de cuadros encima, iba el pelirrojo guaperras que había visto en la playa comprándole drogas a Ray. Tenía la piel blanca, sus rasgos parecían finos y estaba más que claro que no era japonés. Me sacó un cigarro de la caja que me había dejado Ray sobre la barra y sacó un mechero metálico fino de los vaqueros.

-. ¿Qué si quieres tomar algo?- preguntó.

-. Yo no bebo con extraños…-murmuré dándole el último sorbo a mi cerveza.

-. Pues…es un lastima pues resulta que yo si…- pidió dos cervezas al barman y este las puso sobre el mostrador. -. ¿Nos conocemos de algo?- preguntó.

-. No…- mentí. -. No te he visto en mi vida.-

-. Ya…pues mucho gusto entonces…-me extendió la mano. -. Sasori Akasuna.- se presentó.

-. Sakura…-le di la mano de mala gana.

-. ¿Has venido sola?-preguntó.

-. No…- le contesté con desdén.

-. ¿Con tu novio?-parecía bastante hablador.

-. No tengo novio…-le aclaré.

-. Me parece una decisión bastante sensata.- se encogió de hombros. -. Yo tampoco tengo novia.-

-. Pues vale…que no me importa.- dije grosera.

-. Pero menuda mala leche la tuya…- dijo algo molesto. -. Venga… ¿Con quién has venido?-volvió a preguntar.

-. Con mi primo y un amigo…-le contesté.

-. ¿Y como es que se han atrevido a dejar a una chica tan linda sola sentada en la barra de un antro como este? No quiero alertarte pero…por ahí hay más de cuatro con ganas de meterse en tus bragas…- se mofó, yo le di un trago a la cerveza que me invitó.

-. Ya… ¿Y que se supone que haces tú aquí?- pregunté.

-. En teoría…iba a tirarte los tejos- su sinceridad me abrumó. -. Pero ahora…solo quiero ser tu amigo…-

-. ¿Tan fea te parezco?- le pregunté.

-. En lo absoluto…eres bastante….-me dio una sonrisa ladeada. -. Mona…-

-. ¿Mona? ¿Cómo una bebé?- pregunté.

-. Exactamente como un bebé…- puto. -. No me lio un niñas…sobretodo menores de edad-

-. ¿Y quién te dijo que soy menor de edad?- atiné a decirle.

-. Esa carita tan mona, que dice que no tienes edad ni para tener carnet de conducción.- sentí ganas de tirarle la cerveza en la cara. -. Venga…no pongas esa cara…- me guiñó un ojo. -. Voy a cantarte una canción allí en el escenario…solo verte sonreír….-terminó la cerveza y se encaminó a la tarima. -. Y mira que yo no sé cantar…-

La luz parpadeante cesó cuando los músicos se subieron al escenario. Eran solo chicos, Sasori era el bajista, quien sorprendió al cantante robándole su puesto en escenario. No había rastro de Toshiro y Ray, yo pedí otra caña y me giré para ver el espectáculo.

-. Bueno…ya sabéis que Ikuto es el cantante y que yo…canto con el culo. Pero hoy he conocido una chica…-todos los asistente silbaban. -. Una chica guapa que está sentada en la barra…-el público se prendió a silbar. Muchos asistentes voltearon a verme. -. No…no…no malinterpretéis…Sakura es una chica guapa, pero no, no voy a cantar por meterme en sus bragas sino que le he prometido una canción por hacerle enojar…-me sacó una sonrisa. -. Vale cariño…así está mejor, las chicas como tú se ven mejor sonriendo y que se le vean los dientes de leche…- Por eso me dieron ganas de matarle pero empezaron a tocar.

La canción no la conocía de nada, a decir verdad pese a que yo pretendía ser una rockera consumada, no era más que una pija que le molaban las baladas románticas y todavía cantaba _ops…I did it again_ en la ducha. Había pedido una guitarra acústica para cantarla, era en ingles por lo que entendía perfecto la letra, supuse que se llamaba _Plug in Baby_ porque se repetía bastante en el coro. No le iba tan mal cantando, aunque reconozco que había escuchado mejores. Casi al final del último estribillo ha aparecido Ray.

-. Pero si te has ligado al drogata…eres bastante zorra primita…-le torcí lo ojos.

-. Que no me ligado a nadie, él ha aparecido solo y se ha montado a cantar porque le ha dado la gana.- dije molesta. -. Y por cierto me quiero ir…-

-. Ya…el tío mola un montón.- me dijo. -. ¿Te has acabado los pitillos?- preguntó.

-. No…-le extendí la caja. -. De verdad me quiero ir.- le dije molesta.

-. Venga… ¿No quieres que el toxicómano te siga tirando los tejos?-preguntó. -. Es irlandés…o bueno eso dicen. Que se ha venido disque a estudiar en la facultad y se ha quedado fumándose la mesada en hierba y tocando en este antro.- me informó. -. Solo quiere meterse en tus bragas…-dijo con reprobación. -. Hace eso con todas las chicas…-me explicó. -. ¿Vez esa de allí?- me preguntó señalando una chiquilla de cabello castaño. -. Su nombre es Matsuri, tiene tu misma edad solo trece primaveras. La muy pardilla se escapa de casa los viernes en la noche para ver al _yonki_ cantar aquí en Ichiraku's.-

-. ¿Y a mí qué?- pregunté. -. No me mola ni nada…-mentira el tipo era condenadamente guapo.

-. Pues…se lían a veces…- se pidió una caña. -. A ella también le cantado una canción de _Muse_.-

-. ¿_Muse_?-pregunté.

-. ¿No conoces _Muse_?- Sasori se unió a la conversación acompañado de Matsuri. Había acabado de cantar y se había venido.

-. Yo…-

-. Obvio que no…se ve que es una farolera que se las tira de chica rockera.- destiló con odio la enana mocosa.

-. Pues en hora buena…son dos entonces…que se ve que todavía tienen que darte el biberón para dormir.- le atizó Ray defendiéndome.

-. Oh cariño…a mi me molan los de carne, pero chato tú de eso poco…-Sasori soltó una risita disimulada y yo también.

-. Cuando quieras…-le retó Ray. -. A mí me molan un montón las enanas como tú, que no se tienen que agachar para chupármela- escupí la cerveza.

-. Ya vámonos Ray…-le dije.

-. Deja arreglo asuntos con tu chico…-le fulminé con la mirada y se llevó a Sasori al otro lado de la barra.

Mientras mi primo arreglaba cuentas con el pelirrojo, Matsuri me fulminaba con la mirada. Como me daba francamente igual, y pasaba de ella, me he limitado a beber mi cerveza y prenderme otro cigarrillo mientras esperaba a mi pariente. Pero ella, no parecía conforme.

-. ¿Tú eres la chica de la canción?- preguntó.

-. Se supone…-le espeté.

-. A mí me ha dedicado una también…-dijo con ese tonito de superioridad. -. Más bonita y romántica que la tuya…- ¿Qué era esto un juego de tu casa es más pequeña que mi casa?

-. Ya…-le dije con aburrimiento. -. Pues pregúntame cuanto me importa…-le dije con aburrimiento.

-. Solo quería aclararte porque no me gusta que andes rondando a mi chico…-

-. Vale…-esa enana me exasperaba. -. Pues me importa un coño si es tu chico o tu puñetero lío de la noche.- dije con molestia. -. Que la verdad no me mola ni poco…aunque reconozco que está como un puñetero tren.-

-. Venga linda…gracias por el cumplido…-mi primo y el _yonki_ estaban de vuelta.

-. Vete a la mierda…-le espeté.

-. Menudo vocabulario…-se burló. -. ¿Cuántos años tiene tu prima Ray?-

-. 16…-contesté por él, mintiendo descaradamente.

-. Interesante…- dijo.

-. ¿Podemos irnos ya Ray?- pregunté.

-. Vale…- se sacó el móvil y la escribió. -. Le he mandado un texto a Toshiro para decirle que te llevare a casa.-

-. Venga cenicienta ¿Es que ya te vas?-me bromeó el músico.

-. ¿No me vez?-le contesté con sorna. -. No soporto los tíos tan jurados como tú…te tengo noticias chulito de cuarta…no todo Konoha anda tras tu polla-le entorné los ojos y de un par de zancadas les dejé parados en el bar.

Afuera refrescaba un poco, yo llevaba una falda tableada, mis zapatillas _convers_ azules gastadas y una camiseta negra. Me busqué entre el cuerpo y no llevaba cigarros, ni tampoco ni un duro. Así que decidí sentarme en la acera. Ray apareció como a los 5 minutos, con una botella de vino chino barato envuelta en papel.

-. ¿Por qué le has metido sobre tu edad?- preguntó.

- Porque, no quiero que me mezcle con su enana, que podremos tener 13 las dos pero en mente, esa puñetera niña tiene 3 años.- espeté.

-. Joder…parece que de verdad te mola el drogata.- se burló.

-. Que puto asco…ese tío me da igual.-

-. Menudo bolero…-se burló. -. Sabes que a mí me da igual, solo que si te hace llorar voy a romperle la cara…-

-. Anda…chaval que voy a ponerte de mote Steven Spielberg…que películas en las que te estás montado.- me pasó un cigarro.

Después de esa noche, y la semana en la escuela se me hizo eterna. Le conté a Nadesico sobre Sasori. A veces en clase, recordaba nuestro divertido encuentro. Jodido pelirrojo, estaba como un puto tren, a la luz del sol debía ser tan jodidamente guapo. ¿Sería cierto que un chico como ese podría fijarse en una chica tan empollona como yo? Vamos, me hacia la rebelde, pero tenía buenas notas y era una hija casi qué modelo. Aparentemente no mataba una mosca. ¿Qué diría mi padre de verme salir con un tío que tenía más pinta de drogata que de otra cosa? Mi madre moriría de un ataque. Decidí que lo mejor era olvidarme que ese tipo existía, aprovecharía que esa semana se celebraba un festival de literatura y pasaría del yonki.

Por más que intenté no conseguí que Nadesico o Misa me acompañasen a el centro para el cambiatón de libros que habría en la plaza de la libertad. Era jueves, llevaba cerca de cinco libros que cambiaría por otros. En aquella época mi amor la literatura empezaba a hacerse evidente, aunque no te tuviese mucho presupuesto para mis adorados libros y el gusto algo malo. Mientras seleccionaba algunos títulos, una mano pálida se ha abalanzado conmigo sobre un libro Banana Yashimoto.

-. Pero mira nada más a quien tenemos aquí...- me dijo con ese tontito burlón. -. Mi linda amiga Sakura que me dijo que no toda Konoha estaba tras mi polla, pero que yo estaba como un tren-

Casi se me cae el chicle de la boca, ese tío era demasiado guapo para su seguridad. Muy digna yo, en mis pantalones cortos de mezclilla camiseta polo negra y mis sandalias playeras. Él me miraba de arriba a abajo y yo me quedé tonta. Tenía la cara perfecta, una piel de porcelana con una incipiente sombra de barba, los labios rosados, nariz recta y unos ojos grises preciosos. Vestía una camiseta verda, vaqueros informales y zapatillas _Converse_ rojas.

-. Hola...- dije sin ganas.

-. No sabía que te molara la literatura...-

-. Ya vez, que soy un estuche de monerias- le abrí los ojos de mala gana y me dispuse a irme.

-. Venga linda...¿ya te vas de nuevo?- preguntó indignado cuando le di la espalda.

-. Ya he tomado los libros que quería- le anuncié. -. Así que ya me voy...- me encogí de hombros.

-. Pues yo también…venga no seas aguada, te invitó una leche malteada.- le fulminé con la mirada y él sonrió. -. En el _Hard Rock_…- tentadora oferta.

-. Vete a la mierda…-le dije acomodando mi bolso con mis libros y empezando a caminar.

-. Tu lo pediste linda…-cuando me vine a ver ya estaba sobre los hombros del pelirrojo quien me llevaba a rastras al _Hard Rock_.

* * *

¿Reviews?


End file.
